


老师

by shenqingqiu129



Category: my hero accmedia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenqingqiu129/pseuds/shenqingqiu129





	老师

这一天，爆豪胜己感觉自己在上课的时候被绿谷出久盯得心里发毛。  
他从小就是绿谷出久的“邻居家哥哥”，早早就从雄英毕业当了职业英雄，现在刚刚好帮自己一个在雄英上课的朋友代课，说巧不巧地教了绿谷所在的班级。  
他就是绿谷出久堂堂正正的老师，虽然已经交往了很久，但是以老师的身份与绿谷出久相处，他还是第一次。  
绿谷出久看着他的眼神有点躲躲闪闪的，平时也不怎么去老师办公室找他，路上碰到的时候还会躲起来，这个小东西看上去很怕他。  
但事实并非如此。  
晚上九点，天已经完全黑了下来，瑟瑟的秋风将干秃树枝上的已经萎缩起来的残叶给刮下来，雄英的学生们都回了宿舍，房间里的灯还亮着。  
绿谷出久还在房间里焦躁难安，他不停在宿舍里走来走去，给自己绕着圈圈，然后烦躁地掰掰自己的手指。  
直到十点半的时候，宿舍的门响了。  
“叩叩叩，叩叩，叩叩叩，叩。”  
门响了三下，停顿了一会，接着又响了两下，再停顿以后，再响三下，最后响了一下。  
绿谷出久急匆匆地跑去开门，门“吱呀”一声就开了，然后高大的人影一下子抱住绿谷出久，把他扑倒床上的时候还顺手关了门。  
绿谷出久闻到一股浓烈的酒味。  
“老师...小胜，你喝酒了？”  
“一点点。”爆豪胜己的声音带着浓重的鼻音，像是在撒娇的小孩子。  
“我醉了。”爆豪胜己带着鼻音抱怨道，然后他开始轻扯绿谷出久的衣服：“我要酒后乱性。”  
绿谷出久沉默了一会，满脸通红地抱住爆豪胜己的脸：“不要。”  
“废久，我想要。”  
“....不要。”  
“可我想要。”  
绿谷出久的脸上已经红透了：“可是前几天才刚刚做过....”  
“可我现在就想要。”爆豪胜己借着醉意直接吻上了绿谷出久的嘴唇，绿谷出久一开始紧闭着贝齿不肯张开，爆豪胜己直接啃着他柔软的嘴唇，开始细细密密地吮吸着，绿谷出久睁着眼睛有些发愣，却被爆豪胜己抓住时机用舌头撬开牙齿，然后在他的口腔里慢慢搅动着，发出令人脸红心跳的水声，舌头与舌头在交合处相互依偎，绿谷出久仿佛尝到了爆豪胜己嘴里的酒的甜味。  
“废久的嘴里是甜的。”爆豪胜己亲了好一会才慢条斯理地放开绿谷出久，后者的眼睛已经成了蚊香状，被亲得头脑发昏四肢疲软，被爆豪胜己放开后就软软地躺在了床上，大口喘着粗气。  
绿谷出久已经没有多余的力气去抵抗了，他躺在床上，满脸通红，连皮肤都变成了诱人的粉红色，像是成熟的水蜜桃沾着露珠，任君采颚，爆豪胜己就一边慢慢脱下绿谷出久的衣服，把头埋在他的颈窝里慢慢吮吸着。  
他在绿谷出久白皙的脖颈上留下一个个粉红色的印记，一边伸手揉搓着绿谷出久的小巧乳头，男孩子全身的皮肤泛着粉红色，理智已经被情欲所吞噬，只能半眯着眼睛，不停发出呻吟。  
“嗯...呜啊....不...不要....”  
绿谷出久全身的衣服裤子都被扒了下来，只剩下粉红色的性器颤巍巍直立着，从马眼分泌出些许透明的液体，爆豪胜己细细密密地在绿谷出久白皙的锁骨上啃咬着，一边用牙齿留下印记，一边去吮吸着印记来让粉红色变得更加明显，他放开了绿谷出久被揉得有些红肿的乳头，一只手握住了绿谷出久已经勃起的欲望，上下缓缓撸动着。  
绿谷出久的眼睛里因羞耻已经含满了眼泪，泪珠从他的眼睛里簌簌落下，他一边哽咽着一边用手抱住了爆豪胜己的脖子，把头凑近了爆豪胜己的嘴巴：“小胜...要亲...”  
爆豪胜己故意使坏：“叫老师，不叫就不亲。”  
“呜...要老师亲亲....嗯啊...老师...”  
爆豪胜己猩红色的眸子里是波涛汹涌的情欲，他的瞳孔瞬间就黯了下去，直接用嘴叼着绿谷出久的嘴唇开始撕咬。  
绿谷出久一边迷迷糊糊第承受着身上人的情欲，一边搂紧了抱在爆豪胜己脖子上的手，他的嘴角流下了津液，满面都是泪痕，身下的性器傲然挺立着，被爆豪胜己握在手里摩擦，他就像是只被摸舒服了的小狗，一边哼哼唧唧着一边用嘴唇去细细碎碎地亲吻着爆豪胜己的嘴角。  
爆豪胜己在白天听多了人喊他老师，偏偏极爱绿谷出久喊他“老师”，这个小东西白天喊老师晚上喊小胜，一张小嘴总是絮絮叨叨地在说着些什么，爆豪胜己白天看见他的时候就已经觉得心里欲望直涨了，他恨不得把自己的性器官狠狠塞进那张总是喋喋不休的小嘴，然后看着这张小嘴吞吐着自己的欲望，给自己口交。  
绿谷出久已经完全沉迷于情欲里了，等爆豪胜己放开他的时候，两个人的唇瓣带出一条暧昧的纤细银丝，绿谷出久的眼神里是迷离，他直接躬下身子，用嘴咬住爆豪胜己的裤子拉链，一点点把拉链拉下，然后再用唾液润湿爆豪胜己的内裤，再咬着带子把内裤拉下，爆豪胜己已经勃起的性器官就“啪”地一声弹在了他的脸上。  
“废久，给老师舔。”爆豪胜己的声音循循善诱，响在绿谷出久的耳边，仿佛是恶魔的呢喃，他含住了绿谷出久的耳垂，用舌头拨弄着，刺激得绿谷出久浑身发软，不住的呻吟着。  
绿谷出久满脸都是因为生理性和羞耻心流下来的眼泪，他低下头去，含住了爆豪胜己已经勃起的欲望，但是因为尺寸过大，他一开始只能勉勉强强含进去龟头，柔软湿润的口腔包裹着爆豪胜己的性器，爆豪胜己忍不住头皮发麻，舒服的叹偎了一声，他摸了摸绿谷出久柔软的绿藻色卷发，低声道：“乖，再进去点。”  
绿谷出久整个口腔都含着爆豪胜己的欲望，已经没有多余的力气去转头，突然爆豪胜己摁着他的头往里顶，他被迫吞下半个柱体，有股恶心感袭来，他忍住了没有把爆豪胜己的阴茎吐出来，而是含的更深了一些。  
然后他开始试着用舌头去舔弄着爆豪胜己的龟头和柱体，阴茎的味道并不怎么好，分泌出来的液体有一些咸腥，绿谷出久尝试着用舌头去摩挲着柱体下方的沟状凹陷，然后开始一前一后地吞吐着爆豪胜己的阴茎，后者因为快感而叹偎出声，绿谷出久很少听见爆豪胜己喘，但此刻他听见了对方的呻吟，本来疲软下来的欲望又挺立了起来。  
爆豪胜己继续握住绿谷出久挺立的阴茎，开始上下摩挲着，绿谷出久一边吞吐着他的性器一边流下生理性的眼泪，突然，他感觉面前白光一闪，脑子里嗡嗡直响————他射了。  
爆豪胜己嗤笑了一声，把绿谷出久射在他小腹上的精液涂抹均匀，然后摁进了绿谷出久的脑袋：“小废物，给老子含紧了———”  
然后爆豪胜己也射了出来，绿谷出久被射得满脸都是精液，就连睫毛上都沾满了精斑，显得万分可怜，还有一部分精液在绿谷出久的嘴里，他本来想吐出来，却被爆豪胜己捂住了嘴。  
“不许吐，吞进去。”爆豪胜己的声音是难得得温柔，绿谷出久几乎没有犹豫就听了他的话，“咕噜”一声就强行吧嘴里的精液吞了下去。  
“老师....”绿谷出久抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，睫毛上还挂着些许粘稠的精液，看得爆豪胜己心就软了下去。  
“小胜...想要...后面痒....”绿谷出久眨着湿漉漉的祖母绿眼睛，他用手环住了爆豪胜己的脖子，在爆豪胜己耳边低声嘀咕着。  
这简直一戳就戳进了爆豪胜己的心里，他只觉得自己的阴茎又挺立了起来，下身热的难受，爆豪胜己有些暴躁地把绿谷出久脸上的眼泪擦干净：“真的想要？”  
“真的...想要...”  
爆豪胜己管不了那么多了，他本来今天不打算进去的，因为前几天已经做过一次了，但这次小家伙竟然主动提出要，那他也没办法。  
只能上了。  
爆豪胜己一根手指直接伸入了绿谷出久的后穴，里面已经被肠液润湿了，进去得很容易，小家伙绿谷出久抱着爆豪胜己的脖子要亲亲，爆豪胜己直接边吻着他的嘴边塞了第二根手指进去。  
第二根手指勉强进去了，爆豪胜己开始模仿性交的动作在里面上下抽动着，绿谷出久开始小声呻吟着，抱紧了爆豪胜己的脖子，爆豪胜己用手沾上自己小腹处的精液，抹在了绿谷出久后穴处，然后塞进去了第三根手指。  
绿谷出久疼的身子颤抖了一下，爆豪胜己安抚性地给了他一个吻，爆豪胜己用手指在绿谷出久坑坑洼洼的肠壁上揉刮着，肠液肆无忌惮地分泌了出来，绿谷出久才慢慢放松下来，然后爆豪胜己用自己已经勃起的阴茎对准绿谷出久的后穴，插了进去。  
绿谷出久短暂地叫喊了一声，爆豪胜己先是试探性地在里面抽插了两下，等到绿谷出久抱紧他的时候才把自己得阴茎完全没入进去，开始大幅度抽插起来。  
绿谷出久被动地承受着爆豪胜己的抽动，他只能抱紧爆豪胜己的脖子，一边小声嘟囔着“要亲亲”一边呻吟。  
爆豪胜己突然顶到了某个点时，绿谷出久突然喊出了一声黏腻又娇软的喘声。  
“嗯...呜啊...太...太快了...不要....啊！”  
——————找到了。爆豪胜己心里莫名来了一种愉悦的心情，这个废物的G点，被他找到了。他只感觉自己的性器被柔软的肠肉吸得舒服极了，里面不断有肠液分泌出来，使得他可以毫无阻碍地在里面狠狠抽插。于是爆豪胜己对准了那个点，大开大合地往里面狠狠肏，引得绿谷出久一阵又一阵的叫喊。  
绿谷出久一开始的羞愧感已经被潮水般地快感所替代，感觉到有根火热的肉棒在自己身体内进进出出，但他还是爽得连脚背都绷紧，脚趾也蜷缩起来，他的背弓成一个漂亮的弧线，像是天鹅的长颈。  
爆豪胜己一点点啃咬着他的脸颊，再看看下滑到锁骨，然后他在锁骨上重重咬了一口，留下深红色的咬痕。  
一道白光从眼前闪过————绿谷出久又射了，紧接着爆豪胜己也射了出来，温凉的精液射在了绿谷出久炽热的肠壁里，让人感觉心里也是温热的，绿谷出久躺在床上已经没有了力气，只能和爆豪胜己慢条斯理地交换着一个又一个轻柔的吻，最后他昏睡过去，爆豪胜己一边轻吻他的额头一边说了些什么。  
他说的是：“废久，给老子快点长大。”


End file.
